<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Mine by GatorGirl2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985083">You Are Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016'>GatorGirl2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Forced Relationship, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean (Hades) meets the love of his love and is willing to do anything to have him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was myths.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had decided today was one of the rare days to leave the Underworld and tour the mortal world above. It had been years since he had seen sunshine and walked among the humans. He was curious to see what changes they had made. He strolled through the halls, the groans and screams of the dead music to his ears. As he neared the gates, his vision was filled with a giant black canine with three heads.</p>
<p>Cerberus growled at the sound of Dean’s footsteps until he realized who it was. At seeing his master, the dog lowered his jowls and slumped to the ground once more. For millennia, Cerberus had guarded the gates of the Underworld, ensuring the living didn’t trespass and the dead didn’t escape. Dean rubbed a gentle hand against the large forehead as he passed the dog and walked through the large wrought iron gates.</p>
<p>In an instant, Dean was standing in a large field full of wildflowers. He lifted his face to the sky and spread his arms wide as the heat from the sun warmed his body. The Underworld was cold and barren, not a speck of life able to reside there except for Dean and Cerberus. While Dean typically preferred his frigid Underworld, even he enjoyed a day in the sun every once in a while.</p>
<p>Dean snapped his eyes open as a melodic voice floated through the air. The voice was deep but delicate and bright. Dean had never heard such tone and wanted to see who the owner of such a voice was. He followed the notes until he came upon the voice’s owner.</p>
<p>Sitting in front of him, weaving wildflowers into a crown, sat the most gorgeous man Dean had ever laid eyes upon. He had thick black hair that Dean itched to sink his fingers into. He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and light pink lips that Dean wanted to spend days kissing. The man turned his face and Dean fell into twin pools of ocean blue. Dean knew in that instant that the person in front of him would be his. For the first time in ages, Dean felt his heart beat for another besides his brother.</p>
<p>He observed the man, who was dressed in a light blue toga, finish his crown and place it upon his head. Dean was king of the Underworld and this man would be his queen. He spent hours gathering flowers and Dean was helpless to do anything but watch. Eventually the man gathered all the flowers that would fit into his basket. He then started walking through the field towards the large forest that loomed in the distance. Dean followed him, making sure the man was unaware of the God following him. As soon as the man reached the line of trees, he disappeared. Dean searched for him, but it was useless, the man had vanished.</p>
<p>Dean was frantic, desperately needing to know where his love had disappeared to. There was only one person he trusted to help him secure the man as his own. Dean looked at his wrist and pressed the lightning bolt that was etched into the skin. It burned and glowed golden for a second and suddenly a tall man was standing in front of Dean.</p>
<p>“Hello Hades,” the man said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes. “The humans may call me Hades and you Zeus, but we will always be Dean and Sam.” Dean strode forward and pulled his brother into a tight hug.</p>
<p>Sam looked at his brother, a large smile on his face. “It’s good to see you Dean. It’s been a while since you stepped foot on my side of the world. How is your Underworld doing?”</p>
<p>“You know, as dark and gloomy as ever. And how is Mount Olympus doing? Still full of clouds and packed with too many Gods I presume?” Dean let his arms drop and took a step back. “You look good Sam. I guess that wife of yours is doing her job.”</p>
<p>Sam blushed. “It’s actually two wives now and they are both doing well.”</p>
<p>Dean flashed a sly smile at his brother. “Sammy, you dog! You’ll have to tell me that story one day.”</p>
<p>“So, what did you call me here for if it wasn’t to regale you with tales of my love life?” Sam asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“I found the love of my life, but he’s disappeared. I need you to help me find him,” Dean explained.</p>
<p>“Who is the person who has thawed my brother’s heart?” Sam asked, surprise obvious on his face. Dean described the man collecting flowers. Sam nodded his head. “I know who you speak of. His name is Castiel, but the humans call him Persephone. He is the daughter of Demeter and she will not let him go easily, especially to your realm. He is the God of nature; it might not even be possible for him to live in your realm full of darkness and ice.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Dean replied angrily. “I must have him! Please brother, I implore you to help me.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed but said, “You’re not going to let this drop, are you?”</p>
<p>“I can’t. Ever since I became ruler of the Underworld, my heart has been frozen. Until now. I need Castiel,” Dean begged.</p>
<p>“How do you plan on stealing him away?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“You’re the brains of the two of us,” Dean answered with a grin.</p>
<p>A few days later, Dean once more watched Castiel gather flowers. He was surrounded by meadow nymphs who were braiding flowers into each other’s hair. He was even more beautiful than Dean remembered.</p>
<p>Dean jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. “Are you sure about this brother?” Dean gave a single nod. “Well then, be prepared to grab him,” Sam warned as he knelt to the ground and buried his hands deep into the earth. Instantly the ground started shaking.</p>
<p>Dean watched as cracks started appearing in the soil where Sam’s hands where. They spread outwards, getting larger the closer they got to Castiel. By the time they reached the man, the cracks were wide enough for him to fall through. Dean heard the nymphs’ screams but paid them no mind. He watched as the ground split beneath Cas’ feet and he fell into the hole with a shout.</p>
<p>Dean waited for Cas to fall deep enough into the bowels of the earth before grabbing him and dragging him to the Underworld. Castiel screamed and fought, but his powers were weak now that he was no longer surrounded by nature. In contrast, Dean was more powerful than ever now that he was in the realm he presided over.</p>
<p>Dean landed in his throne room and dropped the squirming man with a thud. Castiel scrambled to his feet and glared at Dean, fire burning in his eyes. “Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?” His voice was full of rage.</p>
<p>Dean smiled cockily at the nature God. “I am Dean or as the humans call me, Hades.”</p>
<p>Cas’ mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide at the declaration. “What do you want with me? I have done nothing to you!”</p>
<p>“Oh, little one, but you have,” Dean replied as he reached out to cup Cas’ jaw. “With just your looks alone, you have ensnared me. You are mine now.”</p>
<p>Castiel shoved Dean’s hand off him and growled, “I do not belong to you! Now release me!”</p>
<p>“No,” Dean snapped with a shake of his head. “You will marry me and become my queen of the Underworld. Together we shall rule this place for all eternity.”</p>
<p>Terror spread across Cas’ face. “No, you can’t! This is not my home. This place, it weakens me. I can’t stay here forever; I don’t love you.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed, “Oh little one, you don’t love me now, but you will with time.” Dean walked away, leaving Cas alone in the throne room. He wasn’t worried about Cas escaping; Cerberus had never failed in his job. It took many years, lots of groveling, and dozens of compromises but eventually Dean’s prediction came true. He and Cas became a happy couple who loved one another with a passion brighter than a thousand suns.</p>
<p>Their story became the thing of myth and legend, passed down by the humans from generation to generation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>